Mepis Pheles
Mepis Pheles (メピス・フェレス), also known by her real name Fuko Sayama (佐山楓子ー), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Mepis Pheles is the leader of Group 2 of Class 2-F in Umemizaki Middle School as well as a member of the Caspar Guard. Appearance Mepis Pheles Full.png|Mepis Pheles in Black Mepis Pheles human.png|Mepis Pheles's human form in Black Human As a human, Fuko has black hair that is in one braid. Her forehead is exposed. She has grey eyes and wears glasses. She wears a school uniform. Her appearance used to be different in elementary school, according to Tetty. Magical Girl Mepis Pheles has long black hair with short fringe bangs. She has feathered black eyebrows. Her eyes are grey and she has red pupils with grey eyeshadow on her eyelids. In the middle of her forehead is a red cross. Her tongue is pierced. Mepis wears a translucent long-sleeved layered black dress that reaches all the way to her ankles. Mepis' dress collar is studded and she wears a silver necklace fashioned in two circles around her neck. There are also spiked studs on the cuffs of her dress. Below her breasts, there are two textured black-blue bands. There is a cross at the bottom center of her dress. All around Mepis' body, there are snakes, particularly around her arms, hands, and legs. The snakes are colored red and green. Mepis wears black boots and they have circular silver patterns on them, similar to her necklace. On Mepis' left hand, she wears a ring on her finger. On Mepis' right hand, she wears a bracelet on the outside of her fingers. Her fingertips are a pale purple. Mepis has white wings and a white tail on her head. Mepis also wears a sheep mask on her head, of which has an upside-down red heart on its left eye. There are red fruits connected to the bottom of the mask as well as a tail with a spikey edge. Personality Despite her appearance as a human, which is that of someone who is literary and well-learned, Mepis has a huge temper and acts more like that of a gangster. In elementary school, she would pick fights with everyone that she found to be an annoyance, including boys and even her seniors. Her temper is so bad that in the past, the Daifugo card game had to be banned because she would throw a tantrum. When she gets angry, she tends to swear and insult others around her, but her classmates don't take the insults personally as they are aware that she doesn't really mean them. Magic Can corrupt with sweet words. Mepis can convince and tempt her target to do her bidding. For that, she has to whisper to her objective. If her target is aware of Mepis' magic and has a strong will and great concentration, it is possible to resist her powers. Mepis is able to use her magic to interrogate others. Special Item(s) *''Sheep Mask:'' Mepis's sheep mask that seems to be too small for her. It has an upside-down red heart on its left eye and red fruits connected to the bottom of the mask as well as a tail with a spikey edge. Relationships Tetty Goodgripp As humans, Fujino and Fuko used to attend the same elementary school together and took the same selection test. They used to be close but became estranged when Fujino transferred out of Fuko's class. Though they made a reunion at Umemizaki, they have not reconciled and continue to be distant towards each other. Classical Lillian Mepis Pheles and Classical Lillian are in the same class group. Kumi-Kumi Mepis Pheles and Kumi-Kumi are in the same class group. Thunder General Adelheid Mepis Pheles and Kumi Kumi are in the same class group. Adelheid seems to know Mepis' personality quite well, as she makes a comment about how Mepis might get into a fight with transfer student Kana. Kana Diko Narakunoin Halna Medhi Melen Upon asking Mepis to bring Kana to her house, she refuses and started to curse at Halna unknown to her that she was the school principal. Halna then proceeded to order Mepis to let Kana stayed in her house. Trivia *Mepis Pheles was recommended to the Magical Girl Class by the Legal Affairs Bureau. *According to Kana, Mepis wears white-colored panties in her Magical Girl form which clashes with her black color scheme. *Her sheep mask seems to be smaller than her face. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 7